


Tentacles of Makai

by Charming_Demon



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charming_Demon/pseuds/Charming_Demon
Summary: Shinki shows off her newest creation to Yumeko.
Relationships: Shinki/Yumeko (Touhou Project)
Kudos: 3





	Tentacles of Makai

For weeks, Yumeko worried about her mistress. Shinki had become absentminded and spent most of her time in her newly created building by their palace. The goddess told her not to enter the building without her permission and Yumeko obeyed. Yet, sometimes she would pass by and smell the strong stench of sweat.

Then, one day, Shinki asked the maid to follow her into the room. Yumeko was still apprehensive, but she trusted her creator’s judgment. Once at the door, Shinki opened it and gestured Yumeko to go inside first. Through the doorway, she could tell the walls were made of pinkish-red flesh. Yumeko took a deep breath and entered.

The room was surprisingly well-lit; hanging from the ceiling were some bioluminescent bulbs. Every step Yumeko took felt and sounded squishy while the musk was much stronger in here. Everything about this seems unpleasant, but Shinki had a great smile on her face. “Welcome to my newest creation, Yumeko.”

“What is it?”

“It’s called a ‘tentacle room.’” At that moment, multiple tendrils came out of the walls and floor, wiggled around, and retracted. “It’s autonomous, but also completely obedient. Except for the odor, it’s absolutely perfect for its job.”

“And what would that be?”

“Sexual pleasure.”

Yumeko’s fear turned to jealousy and envy. Usually, the goddess turned to her to deal with physical desires, but now, there was this thing. “Milady, am I being replaced?”

“What?! Of course not!” Shinki held the maid’s hands and looked into her eyes. “That’s why I brought you here. I think it’ll be much more fun to experience this together than alone.” When Yumeko didn’t reply, she added, “I’m sorry that I’ve neglected you for the past few weeks. I hope that today will help make things up to you.”

Yumeko sighed. “I accept your apology, but I’m still uncertain about this.”

“Very well. I’ll give you a presentation.” Shinki raised her arms as the tentacles lifted her dress off. Yumeko missed the sight of her mistress’s curvy form, which was kept well-hidden under her clothes. Next came the footwear and underwear, which the tentacles neatly folded along with the dress and moved to a faraway corner of the room.

Soon a part of the wall jutted and curved out, oozing a clear slime along the area. Once Shinki sat down on it, two tentacles picked her feet up in the air and presented her holes to Yumeko. “This room is very malleable,” Shinki commented as a wide variety of tentacles surrounded her. “Which one would you like to see me try today?”

The goddess’s seduction worked, as Yumeko’s jealousy changed to lust. “How about that one?” the maid asked as she pointed at a long, corncob-shaped tentacle.

“Good choice.” Two of the selected tendrils hovered around Shinki’s pussy and anus as most of the other tentacles returned within the walls and floor. The goddess eagerly awaited as the tentacles self-lubricated with a secretion of slime. Soon, the moment arrived as the two tentacles inserted themselves before slowing thrusting in and out. “Aaahh, as…you can see…they’re very good at their job.”

Yumeko nodded as she glanced at the remaining tentacle. It looked like a flower, but with four petals. “What does that one do, Milady?”

Shinki smirked. The flower centered on her left breast and began to squeeze and release. “It’s milking me.” She jiggled her other tit. “I left this one open for you. Wouldn’t you like to join in now?”

Unsurprisingly, the goddess knew Yumeko very well. The maid quickly undressed herself, tossing her clothes to some waiting tentacles, before kneeling by Shinki’s side. Yumeko licked and sucked her mistress’s nipple for its small bursts of milk. She felt a peaceful bliss as she drank the sweet nectar. Shinki stroked her servant’s hair as Yumeko massaged her breast. 

“I know you’ve missed my milk. Fortunately, I managed to get the tentacles to replicate its taste,” Shinki said as a phallic tentacle approached her mouth. Yumeko watched as the goddess fellated the tentacle until white liquid filled her mouth. Shinki swallowed some before letting the rest land on her chest. “Mmm, sweet. You should try it, Yumeko.” 

The maid complied, letting go of Shinki’s nipple to slurp the remaining faux milk. “It’s not as good as yours, but it’s still a nice taste.”

“Haha, I knew you’d say that.” With a wave of her hand, the tentacles that were holding and penetrating Shinki retracted. Her seat expanded into a cupped slab about the size of their bed. “Now, are you ready to experience more of what this room has to offer?”

“With your guidance, yes.” Yumeko took a deep breath and laid down. As Shinki sat down next to her, a cylinder of flesh rolled towards them. When it stopped, it transformed into a double ended dildo with wriggling nubs along the shaft. “I-is it alive?”

“Yes, it’s all part of this room. Do you want me to use something else?” 

“No, I trust your judgment.” Shinki took the dildo and gently pushed it into Yumeko’s vagina. The maid squealed as the nubs rubbed against her walls. Shinki slowly sat on the other end before lying on top of Yumeko. The goddess brought the maid closer for a kiss. There was still a hint of the faux milk in Shinki’s mouth.

The dildo trashed in and out, as did Shinki’s tongue. The flat slab transformed into a sea of little tentacles, some of which stroked Yumeko’s back and butt. The tingling sensations spread across her body until they flooded out of her with a loud moan. She hugged Shinki tight as the dildo squirted into them. 

After a while, Yumeko’s arms fell onto the slab, which had become flat again. Once she caught her breath, Shinki asked, “So, what do you think about this room now?”

Yumeko smiled. “I like it a lot. Thinking about sex on our normal bed seems so difficult now.”

“Great! I was thinking about making a larger version for the rest of the residents in Makai to enjoy. If it gets popular enough, we might even get tourists from Gensokyo. Imagine that!”

“Oh, does that mean you’ll be busy again?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just a matter of upscaling everything.” Shinki caressed her maid’s cheek. “We can test the new room together. And, of course, this room will be for only you and me.”

Yumeko embraced Shinki and gave her a quick kiss. “Ah, wonderful news, Milady!”

**Author's Note:**

> PC-98 needs more love.


End file.
